Santana Is My New Black
by imquinntanaships
Summary: This is a "Glee" "Orange is the new black" crossover, focused on Quinntana. Quinn got into an ilegal bussines thanks to her douchebag boyfriend and go to Litchfield to find an ex lover which she's not very pleased to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I had a dream about this crossover and that's how the idea came in, the story took form thanks to my super Beta Quinntanaeverafter. She really aports a lot to the story.**

**So this is a "Glee" &amp; "Orange is the new black" crossover, I really hope you enjoy this, and if anyone reads my other fic, I apologize, it's on hiatus because i really have a huge block on that story, but it won't happen on this one.**

**I really love review, so please comment what you think. Thank you all :D**

_QUINN'S POV_

I've made too many mistakes in my life to even begin counting. The biggest ones involve a futureless asshole named Puck, who I managed to let drag me down in his misery. Ever since high school I knew he was a loser I should avoid, but he always seemed to catch me at my most vulnerable moments.

The first time I fell into one of his schemes I got pregnant. In fact, I was foolish enough to lose my virginity to him. I had no feelings for him, and he had none for me. I may have been drunk but I still could tell it was a really bad idea. And really bad sex.

The second time I got mixed up with Puck was right after a good friend of ours died. He was a longtime friend named Finn. While mourning him, I watched my ex get back together with the, "love of her life." She wasn't my ex girlfriend, but she was an ex something to me. Someone important, or so I had thought. I felt so alone and vulnerable.

Four years have passed since Finn died. I've been seeing Puck all this time, mainly because of some business I should have been smart enough to avoid. Once I was caught up in it, I couldn't find a way out; it wasn't that simple.

So there I was at the post office waiting in line to pick up a package full of Viagra and I don't know what other drugs that my boyfriend had sent. I was lost in thought tormenting myself about all the bad decisions that had brought me to that moment. Where would I have been if I hadn't dropped out of Yale? If my ex… someone hadn't run back to her ex girlfriend? If I had learned my lesson and had never spoken with Puck ever again? That boy always brings me trouble. But the truth is I love trouble; I get a rush from the adrenaline and the money trouble brings.

Puck was friends with a pharmacist who gave him the drugs. My job was to pick up the mail and take it to a public place. It was usually a Starbucks; I liked to get my frappe on while I waited for the person who had bought it. I never received any money at the drop; I'm not that stupid. I knew illegal things brought trouble; I knew I could go to prison for being involved. So I always had a backup. I couldn't imagine myself in prison, but I knew it was a distinct possibility.

I never went out to make a transaction, or, "went to Starbucks," as I called it, without my little spy kit. People used to tease me for wearing head bands, so I thought it would be funny to hide my surveillance equipment there. I recorded the buyer's faces and voices, just in case I needed them someday. I kept a high powered defense attorney on retainer. I also had cash stashed away in some of my friends' homes in case I needed it. Anything could happen in this business; someone could be carrying a gun, someone could try to hurt me, I could get arrested. That money was a safety net. Other than being dangerous, which I've already admitted I like, the work was easy and the money I received from the launderers helped me buy my Jimmy Choo's.

"I knew you were trouble," was my ringtone for Puck; you can imagine why. His call tore me from my thoughts and I answered.

"What's up, Puck?" I asked, popping the, "p."

"I'm fine baby. Miss you too," He said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"You know I don't get romantic on Starbucks runs."

"Did you pick up your mail yet?" He sounded nervous.

"I'm at the post office. There was a long line when I got here but there are only 2 people in front of me now."

"Cool, so you're meeting with the guy at the Starbucks on the corner by 5th, right? The one you use when you're over that way?"

"Yes; I'll be there as soon as I can okay? Love you," I said distractedly, frustrated he would call me now. We never talked while I was doing a job; we worked it out beforehand.

There was a short silence on Puck's end and then he said, "Love you too, Quinny." He sounded strange. I didn't know what was going on with him but I sensed something was off.

I hung up wondering why I'd told Puck I love him. Of course I've told him so before just to get him to stop making a big deal out of nothing. I kind of cared about him, mostly because we share a daughter. I pretty much gave up on love when I signed away my rights as her mom. But still. He's her dad; whatever. So I tell him I love him every once in a while but never during business; I thought it brought bad luck.

Thanks to that stupid, "love you," I was very nervous; literally shaking, so when it was my turn to pick up the package everyone looked like they were staring at me. My body started having a panic attack. I tried to control it by taking deep breaths. I couldn't stop biting my nails as I waited for the postal worker to go find the box for me; I looked like a newbie standing there sweating. When I finally got it, a feeling of relief washed over me and I started to breathe normally again as I made my way to Starbucks.

The exchange always happened when I'd add cinnamon to my coffee. I would set down Puck's Viagra package, or as I liked to call it, "the prick brick." Someone with a copy of Dostoyevsky would ask me if I was Emily Stark. I'd look at the person, say they must have me confused with someone else, and leave the package behind. My spy equipment automatically recorded their picture and their voice. It was that easy.

Except this time was different. As soon as the buyer picked up the package I felt a hand on my shoulder. This wasn't normal. I didn't know whose hand it was but I felt like my world just fell apart. I couldn't breathe, and then I heard my name.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray?" I heard a male voice ask. I knew this was it, At first I thought it's possible this man's an old friend of mine who just noticed me but when I saw three officers walking straight towards me, every hope just disappeared. I felt tears burning my eyes and I was too scared to look at how many officers were behind me.

"This is Officer Stevens," he said, flashing a badge. "Get on the ground and put your hands behind your head, Miss Fabray." The same voice again. I knew it would be better to cooperate so I didn't resist.

"You're under arrest for the possession and trafficking of drugs. You have the right to remain silent and to refuse to answer questions. Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney, and have one present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present, you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney."

I felt the cold metal of the handcuffs close around my wrists and I burst into tears. I knew this was the risk I'd been taking all along, but I couldn't imagine myself in prison.

I didn't know what to do. I had my attorney, I really trusted him so I definitely was going to call him as soon as I could. I had my backup money just in case this happened, but at that moment it was difficult to see I had anything in my favor. I had evidence of people who'd bought the drugs, who'd sent them to me, and who'd stolen them. But I just couldn't stop thinking that I was going to prison.

The officers got me inside the patrol car and one of them was trying to make friendly conversation with me. I'm not stupid; they'd already told me they would use anything I said against me. There's no way I would say a word without my attorney next to me.

"Girls like you make me hate my job. I feel like I'm a monster," the officer said as he drove. Did he really want to have a conversation right now?

"Do you know you committed a felony? Why would you do that? You don't look like a junkie…. Oh let me guess. Boyfriend got you in trouble, am I right?" He was right and I fucking hated that he was right. I made my own choices but if it wasn't for Puck I wouldn't have been here. I can't think of why anyone who supposedly loved me would involve me in his crimes. I must look so pathetic to these people.

"So, you don't talk? I'm one of the nice ones. You're lucky you didn't have Solis arrest you; he's a real douchebag." I looked out the window, completely ignoring him and taking a few final looks at the city I love because I won't be able to see it again for a while.

"Look, I know girls like you are just used. You're not dangerous. You're not criminals. Well you are but you're not a bad girl. You didn't do it on purpose; you don't want to hurt anybody, right?" This Stevens guy must think I'm a real idiot.

"Someone ratted on you, you know? We got an anonymous call saying you would be picking up stolen drugs. You can't trust the people you thought you could trust."

"I want my phone call," I said to shut him up, and because I really was anxious to make that call.

"As soon as we get you processed, you'll get your call."

When I finally spoke with my attorney, Hoffman, I told him what was going on. I gave him Rachel's address… let's say she's a friend of mine. I told him to pick up the evidence I have from her. He knew about it, and what to do with it.

After about 45 minutes I saw him walking in. I knew he got here as soon as he could; he's one of those guys who's always tripping over themselves to please me. I met him when I was at Yale; he's alumni and a top lawyer in the city.

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, what a shame you are here. Puckerman should´ve never gotten you mixed up in this. Good thing I have friends on the court who may reduce your time. Some of them owe me a few favors." He started reading some documents, and grabbed my hand. "I'll do my best to get you out of this mess, beautiful." I nodded and hugged him before he started reading again. I knew I was going to prison so I needed a hug before I went in.

I knew Hoffman would do his best; he was actually one of the best lawyers specializing in penal law. I was in good hands. He went and consulted with someone. After about an hour he came back and met with me in private.

"I couldn't get bail, and they were going to give you 3 years." I started crying again. I almost screamed in panic but he calmed me down. "If you plead no contest and give them this evidence, they´ll give you 14 months. You've got photos, audio and video; that helps a lot."

I nodded and he looked at me with a serious expression.

"You understand you can't cover for Puck, right? You'll do whatever you need to do and tell the truth. You never received any money at the exchanges and that works in your favor."

"Puck will be the first one I name; believe me," I replied.

Hoffman told me he was already working on my visitors list so I can have visits and calls right away. After that the officers came in and started their questioning.

They asked me about who got me into the business. They asked me the names of the people I knew. Then I showed them the evidence I'd collected. They went to do some paperwork and came back.

"Ms. Fabray, you will be taken to Litchfield Federal Prison today. You won't go to trial or jail because you already made your statement." I was a little relieved; Hoffman told me that jail could be harder than prison; they'd keep me in there with a bunch of criminals, one tiny toilet, and no privacy.

_PUCK'S POV (Before Quinn got arrested)_

I don't know how I got caught. It was almost four years of easy money. Then I fucking got arrested somehow. I can't stay in prison. I may look like a bad ass but there are real bad asses in there. I remember when I went to juvie, the dudes in there were scary and big I can't imagine how much worse will the ones in fed will be. There are killers, kidnapers, and rapists.

I remember that stupid comment Santana once made about me raping Quinn when I got her pregnant. I think she had crush on Quinn or something. I never raped her. We were drinking, and yeah my plan was to have sex with her but I never forced her. She only tried to stop me once but all girls are like that, right? They swear they don't want to but they're actually dying for it. All girls love the Puckasaurus. They seduce guys and then say they don't want sex. But I don't play like that. And that is not rape; you can't cook me and not eat me.

There are some real rapists. I don't want to be anyone's prison bitch. That's why I can't stay in prison. I'm not tall or big. I'm average and it would be easy for a big guy to force me. If it ever happens I will fight back but the thought is scary. I won't even use soap in the showers; I heard rumors about guys who bend over to pick it up, there's no going back once you drop it.

"Puckerman, your attorney is here" I heard an officer talking. I didn't have an attorney of my own. That was stupid. I was going to, but they are freaking expensive. I should've have one, anyway. This guy looked like he just got his title. Oh fuck; I'm going to stay in here forever.

I talk to the dude and he told me that If I plead guilty they were only giving me 5 years, well how much more do you want, fucker? Yeah; I know that being in the Air Force makes this worse but 5 years is too much. I can't have 5 years. I´m good looking; all the gay dudes will be all over me. I'll say it again I can't be someone's bitch.

"Look idiot, we're not here to negotiate with a criminal. But you may get a reduced sentence if you cooperate with us and tell us who else is involved in this business," an officer told me as he set his cup of coffee on the table and sat in front of me. His partner was standing by the door, taking notes.

"Quinn Fabray." I didn't think twice; I have to save my ass. Besides she is a pretty girl, she can suck some cocks to make her stay in prison nice. She is smart, she'll figure something out.

"Who is Quinn Fabray?"

"My girlfriend. She picks up the stuff, then she sells it, she practically does all the business."

"When is she going to pick up the next package?"

"Today, around 2 p.m."

"We're going to do a setup, call her and make sure she is going."

I felt a little bad about ratting on Quinn, but it's easier for a girl to be in prison. They don't get rapped. I mean what can a girl do to another girl? She'll understand. I also told him the name of the pharmacist who gives me the drugs.

I called to Quinn to see how the job was going. The feds were already there, waiting to arrest her. She was about to pick up the package and we had to hang up, I felt shitty now, because she told me she loves me and she never does that when she's on a run for me.

After about 30 minutes waiting for the officers they came in and put me in hand cuffs again.

"Congratulations idiot, you'll be here the next 4 and half years" They started to push me towards the jail and I tried to resist.

"What the fuck! You told me I would get less time!"

"How much time did you want? Half a year is good. One tip, asshole: never rat on your girlfriend. You piece of shit." They threw me into a cell and I knew I'd fucked it up. I got nothing left to trade for more time off. I wasted it for six fucking months, and now I was in jail and Quinn too. Who will help me?

_QUINN'S POV_

After the officers did some paperwork, they took me to a small office and there's where the shame begin. I had to strip in front of a female officer. At least it was a woman. Then she started looking under my boobs, under my armpits, legs and everything. The most embarrassing part was when I had to squat and cough to make any contraband come out. It was beyond awful and I can't imaging being humiliated worse than that.

When I finished the lady took all my belongings and she put them in some kind of locker. After that the officers gave me an orange suit that really didn't look half bad with my coloring, and a pair of shoes.

At that moment I realized I was officially a prisoner. I'm a prisoner. And I'll be a prisoner for the next 14 months. I wanted to cry, but I knew I couldn't do that in front of all the other inmates; I had to cry eventually but not now. My plan was to do my time without messing with anybody.

An officer walked me to a hallway where I met other two new inmates. One was crying her eyes out and the other one looked really sketch. I didn't do anything; I didn't want to upset anybody. Another lady with a khaki uniform joined us and introduced herself as Morello. She was very small and sweet. She gave us this little tour around the prison.

"Well you go here," she told me as she handed me a tooth brush and a bar of soap. With all the crazy things that were happening, I'd forgotten about these things. Thank God she gave me those so I can clean myself.

She wished me good luck and gave me some tissues. "The first night is the toughest." I thanked her and then I stepped inside. I wasn't aware of what time it was but I was really tired and really wanted to sleep.

The place Morello took me was some kind of a room with 6 beds. She told me it was where they took the new ladies, the sick ones, and the problematic ones. They looked nice and welcomed me and the other new girl well. The beds that were down were for the old or sick women. I realized that one of the most dangerous things would to get sick in here; these poor people deserved better attention.

I had to sleep in one of the beds at the top just like the other new girl. The other bed was occupied by a young woman. She didn't look sick so I guess she was one of the problematic girls, but she actually was fun. My bed was facing hers so I couldn't avoid talking to her. The other new girl laid on her bed without talking to anybody.

"Hey blondie, what's your name?"

"Uhm, hey, Quinn, my name is Quinn."

"We go on last names here."

"Oh, so Fabray."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nichols, what're you here for?"

"Are you really asking me that?" I looked at her trying to not sound rude but I just didn't want to share my "I'm a stupid girlfriend" story.

"Well you can tell me later, just don't kill us, okay?"

I chuckled. "I don't kill, or rape or anything like that."

"Cool, cool, so who's you're counselor?"

"Mr. Healy; do you know him?" I asked curiously wanting to know how things work in here.

"Are you lesbian, Fabray?"

Her question caught me off guard. I shook my head. I didn't really like to label myself, but since Santana, "My ex someone," I realized I wasn't straight. I'd never had a relationship with a woman, but I knew I was attracted to them and I'd been on a few dates.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"You totally are!" she laughed. "Mr. Healy doesn't like lesbians. A blonde girl like you used to be his favorite but she had a girlfriend in here and he sent her to the SHU and he stopped liking her. He just stopped being nice to her once he found out."

One woman told up to shut up and I realized all the lights were off. At least it had been nice to talk to someone. I couldn't help but cry silently for most of the night. I used the tissues Morello gave me. The next day Nichols woke me up and my eyes hurt. She said I didn't look too bad, and showed me where to get breakfast.

I didn't know where I was supposed to sit. The food seemed really unpleasant but I couldn't complain; I got what I got. Nichols raised her hand and told me to sit with her and a bunch of other white ladies. I noticed Morello, a blonde woman, a very attractive brunette with glasses, and two older ladies; one religious and the other who I'd swear must have been a hippie.

"Hey Chapman, look at this blondie. She reminds me of you; she's a mini Chapman," Nichols said. The blonde girl laughed I assumed she was Chapman.

"Don't ever talk bad about the food, I mean it," Chapman said and the others just laughed. It was some kind of inside joke, I planned to follow her advice no matter what the food was like; it was tolerable though.

"Take this, mini Chapman," the tall woman with the glasses gave me her yogurt. I took it and smiled at her. Chapman gave her a look. I guess they were a couple.

"Thank you, but please don't call me that."

"How should I call you then?" She asked, and I bet she was flirting. I liked her voice; it was deep and sexy. I smirked when I saw Chapman giving her a small punch on the arm.

"She's Fabray. Keep your pussy away from her," Nichols said and I smiled as a thank you.

"Do you need anything Fabray? Soap? Tooth paste? If you need anything let us know, we take care of our own," the hippie woman said and I didn't understand what she meant until I saw the other tables. African Americans people with African Ameriacans, Latinas with Latinas, old ladies with old ladies etc. This was a race thing.

After breakfast we were walking out when I noticed this perfect brunette, in the kitchen. She reminded me of my ex. I thought it was impossible for it to be her but I kept looking even though it wouldn't be nice to actually see her; we weren't on good terms.

I kept looking as I felt people pushing me with their shoulders and then I heard in the kitchen, "Hey Lopez!" It was her. She turned around and it was fucking her. I nearly ran out of there thinking just three words:

Fuck. My. Life.

** image/115496904906 Click it if you want to see the artwork of the fanfic :D**


	2. San's Competition

**Hey, hello everyone, I'm super happy because of the reviews and the people who asked me to keep writting this story. I have a lot of ideas for this one, and i know it took so long for an update but my beta has been very bussy and i wasn't sure to post it without her review first, but you asked for it :D so all the typos and mistakes are completely mine. Thank you everyone for reading and leaving a review, and favs and folllows and everything.**

**If you like where this story is going tell me or tell me what would you like to see. I saw a coment asking if this was going to be G!P but no, i don't think i can write that, i love reading g!p's but i don't know. Quinntana will have their sexy times so don't worry.**

**Oh, i couldn't help but add Stella to this story because Ruby Rose is so freaking gorgeous and San needs some competition ;) enjoy!**

SANTANA´S POV

Prison is not that bad, I mean, I miss my freedom, I miss my friends, my family and my bed, but here is not horrible. When I was arrested I thought I was going to get murdered in here, but this people are nice in some kind of way. You got to survive so they're all pretty protective of their own things but there´s always someone who will offer you a hand to help you get through shit but there's an interest behind.

When I first got here I had a problem with a crazy god woman, who swore she was the chosen one. People found out I was a lesbian and she started to say shit about how gay people are not welcome in heaven so every time I ran into her she'd say shit to me and she always annoyed me, she hid my things, she threw my food away, she cut my flip flops, she was really annoying.

I didn't want to get in trouble so a nice woman helped me and stud up with me, I'm not really sure how she did it but the crazy lady stopped being so annoying. Then it turned out that the girl who defended me wanted to have sex with me and that became another problem because she had a girl, her name is Stella, she found out that her girlfriend wanted me but I never had sex with her. I haven't had sex with anyone in here, despite of all the offers I've had.

Since that day me &amp; Stella can't even look at each other, she even hit me. I try to not have troubles in here but the other inmates have a lot of envy for my people in the kitchen, that's like the best job around here so I will always hear a bitch saying something to annoy me but there is always someone who will defend me, but only because they want an extra waffle or something like that.

That is why I don't think I have friends in here, sure I talk to people, mainly Latinas but I miss the company of a friend, I miss touching someone and not in a sexual way but more in an affective way. I have my visitors but is not the same, sometimes prison gets hard and all you need is a hug or a friend to talk and here I have none of that.

So, last night I heard in a speaker "Inmate Fabray" and I couldn't hear anything else, I've only met one Fabray in my life and I would totally love to see her, I don't think of anyone who I'd rather be in prison. Even though she stopped talking to me I bet that if she is in this prison she'd talk to me and be my friend, I really miss her. Although I think it's impossible for her to be in here, she is too uptight. I can't imagine a world where Quinn Fabray is in prison. Anyway, I started to look for her in the bunks, I started in the bunks with the white woman, I had no luck, then I thought maybe they send her to the ghetto or some other place and I looked for as many bunks as I could and I just couldn't see her, so I thought maybe it was another Fabray, or maybe I miss heard the last name.

I was really hoping I could see her, but I should've figure out that Quinn wouldn't be here, never. So I lost all my hopes of having someone in here, someone who I can share feelings and just be friends, until today.

As usual, I got up early and went to take a shower, I liked to go early when the bathrooms were empty. So I walked to the bathrooms and I saw a blonde girl with medium hair and a nice body wrapped in a towel, I got to admit I have a thing for blondes, and the only blonde I knew in here was Chapman and that girl wasn't her definitely. So I walked closer to her and I was shocked at what I saw, it was Quinn, she was in here, she was still as gorgeous as she used to, she still had those beautiful big green eyes and that angel face. I wanted to hug her and stay like that for hours, she was in here with me it was something unbelievable.

"Quinn, hello, I can't believe you're in here, I, gosh, I know this isn't the best place to see you again but you're here" I was genuinely happy, but she didn't said a word, I tried to hug her but she pushed me away.

"Well, I'm not surprised you're here Santana, it was about time" Quinn said, I heard her sweet voice again after 4 years but not with the words I wanted, she seemed cold, careless, I chuckled thinking she was joking.

"Haha, well it does surprise me you're here Q"

"Don't act like you care for me, you don't have to talk to me, this" She made a gesture with her hand in the space between us. "Is not necessary"

"What's going on Quinn, we're in a freaking prison and you're the only person I know in here, you're not going to talk with me?" She took her stuff and started to walk towards the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me Fabray?!" I couldn't believe this. I'd have love to see Quinn before this whole prison thing, I really missed her and when I finally see her she blow me off. "What, Puckerman doesn't let you talk to me?" Puck is the idiot who made her change, suddenly they went back together and she stopped talking to me, right away. We used to go out, she was my best friend, even more than Brittany my ex-girlfriend.

Quinn &amp; I have some history together, since middle school we were good friends, we joined the cheerios together, glee club etc. We were the best friends, but in high school some things changed, I started to realize I liked girls and I felt attracted to her, and then she got pregnant, I hated puck because he fucking raped her and got her pregnant but I hated Quinn because she stayed with him a few months.

We fought a lot after that, I called her things about her pregnancy, she called me things about being a bitch, sometimes it got physical but no matter how much we fought I always cared for her. We were always friends. The years after high school ended Quinn &amp; some friends and I had a reunion. We talked and talked and fought again but in the wedding of one of our teachers, we got drunk and hook up. But I saw it as more than a hook up, after that we didn't talk for 2 weeks, mostly because I thought she was experimenting, she was in college that's what girls do.

After those 2 weeks that we slept together I talked to her and she invited me a weekend to Yale and of course I said yes. And we kind of dated a few months. By that time I recently broke up with Britt, my ex, so I was free. We never made it formal, I never asked her to be my girl because I thought she was just playing, then I met an amazing girl named Dani and I started dating her. I didn't thought Quinn would care about that because she didn't said anything, she was still talking to me. But then a friend of us died and we had a reunion and she went back together with her fucking rapist, I saw my ex again and I couldn't help but fall for her again, she had that power on me. After that day she never talked to me, she blocked me on Facebook, she changed her cell number, she never came to our reunions, nothing she just disappeared, and I thought it was because of puck.

Well, if she doesn't want to talk to me, I'm going to make her talk to me.

QUINN'S POV

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw Santana standing there in the bathrooms, it took me a lot of effort to not run in her arms and gave her the tightest hug ever. I've never realized how much I missed her until I heard her voice but I had to be firm and not talk to her, she hurt me like no one have and I won't forgive her just because I'm all alone here, I've been 4 years without her, I can keep up with 14 months.

"Don't answer if you don't want but, is that an ex or something?" I heard a female voice when I left the bathroom and I turned around, it was a very attractive girl with short hair and a really beautiful face, for some reason she made me smile even though I wasn't in the best mood.

"Kind of, we never dated but…"

"She was your first girl, am I right?" She said as she walked with me towards my room, I just nodded.

"How do you know?"

"She was my first too" She looked at me with a serious face and I just looked at her confused.

"I'm just messing with you" She chuckled and offer me her hand "I'm Stella, nice to meet you…"

"Fabray" I shook her hand

"Nice name Fabray, how long have you been in here, I guess not much because your orange uniform"

"Only a couple of days, how do you have pink lips, I thought we couldn't wear makeup"

"I guess you don't know red yet, she brings us everything we need, tell me where your room is and I can take you all you need"

"I'm in four, thank you, why are you being so nice?"

"We've all been new here once, I hope to see you at breakfast" She winked at me and walked away. Her wink was powerful, I never thought I would feel some kind of attraction for someone in here but she was interesting.

I got dressed very quickly because I wanted to talk to Mercedes, my best friend, before breakfast. I hurry and walked to the phones, fortunately there was no one in there. I dialed Mercedes number and waited.

"Hello?" It was her, it felt so nice to hear her again, I needed my best friend at least through a phone.

"Mercedes, oh god, I'm so glad to hear you, I miss you so much"

"Wait, wait, wait, Quinn? Is that you? Are you in prison, what's going on? They caught you?"

"Yeah, someone set me up, I've been here for a couple days"

"Baby, no, I can´t believe this, for how long?"

"14 months, I got a lot of less time thanks to my spying game" I smiled and Mercedes chuckled

"I will never make fun of your headbands again, when can I visit you?"

"Probably about next week, I actually wanted to ask you something because I don't know Rachel's number, can you call her and tell her to visit me as soon as she can?"

"Sure, I'll call her, do you need anything? Does puck knows you're in here?"

"I don't care about puck right now, to be honest"

"I can guess, well girl, I'll call Rachel, she got your money right?"

"Yeah, that's why I need her, hey who do you think is in here?"

"Martha Stewart?"

"No, no, Santana Lopez!"

"Oh god, Santana? As in the one from high school? The Santana? You're Santana?"

"Is not my Santana, is Brittany's Santana" I rolled my eyes "Well she is in here and I don't want to fucking talk to her"

"Why not? Maybe you'll have one of those prison love stories"

"Does that exist Mercedes?"

"I guess"

"You're crazy, I'm gonna miss you so bad"

"I'll miss you too, but I'll visit I promise, love you Quinny, take care"

"Love you too cedes" I hung up and an officer with a weird mustache told me to go to breakfast.

I was in the breakfast line looking for somewhere to seat as I waited my turn to be served.

"Are you Fabray?"

"Yes, I am"

"We got something cooked specially for you" If Santana thinks that with special treatment I'm going to talk to her she was so wrong. I will eat it though, I will eat it.

The woman gave me my food and I went to sit with Nichols and the others, I didn't look for Stella.

"I heard you got special food Mini Chapman. You banging the kitchen ladies?"

"I'm not Nichols, I don't know why they gave me this"

Alex leaned to see my food "What do we have here? 1 Tamale, enchiladas and tacos, wow you got the good stuff girl"

I smiled and started eating. I took a bite of the tamale and my tongue was on fire, it was by far the spiciest thing I have ever tasted, I tried to eat more but my eyes were tearing, my nose and lips were red and I my tongue was burning, this was so hot I couldn't eat more. I stood up as fast as I could and went to ask for a glass of water, I saw Santana laughing with the other Latinas in the kitchen as one of them said laughing "No water for you Blondie"

I felt like dying, my stomach hurt, I went running to the bathrooms to spit and see if it helped but I couldn't take the spicy flavor out of my mouth, I felt like a hole on my stomach, it was that hot. I drank water from the sink but nothing could take the feeling away. I was crying my eyes out. Fucking Santana I can't believe she did this. This was so childish.

This spicy food war kept going for another 3 days, so I haven't eat almost anything, until Stella came to my table and gave me a piece of waffle.

"What are you doing, if Santana sees you she won't give you food" I said to Stella and she looked to the kitchen and locked eyes with Santana.

"That bitch doesn't scare me, come on eat something, today is visitation day, are you having any visitors?"

"I'm really hoping to see my friend, although I'm ashamed that she will see me like this" I said as I eat the waffle, I was starving.

"What is wrong? I can only see that you look gorgeous in orange and that your eyes are really pretty" For some reason this girl made me blush, she was hot, like incredible hot, she got tattoos and she looked a couple years younger than me, but I'm not like this, blushing at compliments, and giggling for little things, but this girl had some kind of effect.

"Thank you, but I know I look like a mess, my hair looks weird, my eyes look tired and I'm skinnier than ever thanks to Santana"

"You look fine seriously, I have a gift for you actually" Stella took out a pink lipstick and gave it to me. "I bet it will look super fine one you, I gotta go, see you around" She winked at me and left. That wink, that fucking wink. I looked back to the table where I usually sit and all the ladies were looking at me, Alex and Nichols had a huge smirk on their faces.

After breakfast I went to my room to fix my hair and put my lipstick in case Rachel came to visit. She wasn't my favorite person, actually I found her very annoying, but since high school she's been drooling for me, no matter how awful I threat her she was always there like a faithful puppy. I know is wrong and that I'm only using her but I need her, and I knew that if I went to prison she'd be there for me. The girl would be in here instead of me if I asked her to. The only price I had to pay to have her whenever I want was to flirt a little, give her some hugs and smiles. She had this constant need to please me and of course I would use that on my favor.

"Inmate Fabray present to visitation" I heard through the speaker and I almost ran there. The guard checked that I didn't get anything out and let me go to the visitor's room. I've never been so happy to see Rachel; i went to hug her almost running and I didn't let go until the guard told me. She grabbed my face and took away the hair that was on it.

"Quinn I'm so glad to see you again" We took a sit and I saw Santana and her mother Maribel in the other table. I love Santana's mom, she was always so nice with me, she cooks delicious; she was everything my mom wasn't. She looked at me like she didn't believe it and waved at me, I waved back.

"Rach, thank you for coming, you don't have idea of how much I've missed you" I grabbed her hands and thank god the officer told us "No touching"

"How is it that you're in here? And Puck is in prison too, and… Is that Santana?" I nod.

"Yeah she is"

"Is she being mean to you? If she is you should tell the officers Quinn don't let her bully you."

"Calm down, we don't talk; she's not letting me eat though"

"What do you mean she's not letting you eat, do you want me to talk to an officer?" She stood up and I drag her back to her seat.

"No, no it's fine" She stared at Santana who was staring back to her.

We kept talking about my time in here, about how Puck got caught too and everything, always flirting a little, that's what she likes.

SANTANA'S POV

"Is that Quinn over there? In orange?"

"Yes mom don't look at her" I told my mom not to look Quinn but I couldn't help to do it, why was she with the hobbit, and hugging her, when did they became such good friends? Is she dating her? Maybe that's why she doesn't talk to me.

"Why, I can't say hi to a girl I knew since she was little? Are you being mean to her Santana? I forbid it. You won't be mean to her."

"She's the one who isn't talking to me"

"You must have done something, I know you Santana"

"Well, you should know that she haven't talk to me for about 4 years"

"Since you get back with Brittany"

"Yeah"

"Doesn't that makes you think of a reason she is not talking to you?"

"Hmm, no"

"Think again" I really didn't knew what my mom meant by that

"Nothing"

"You are very slow Sany" My mom was weird sometimes, and she says random things so I didn't pay much attention.

QUINN'S POV

"Visitation is over ladies" An officer said, I stood up and hugged Rachel goodbye.

"Your money should arrive tomorrow so you can buy food and everything you need. If you ever need something else just call me okay?"

"Thank you so much Rachel thank you for being so nice"

"It's an honor to do this for you Quinn"

It was time to say goodbye, I saw Santana hugging her mom and Maribel waved at me again and headed off same time as Rachel.

The bad part about visitation was that they checked me up for contraband, and as I said this is the most embarrassing thing to do. Get naked, squat and cough. I might get used to this someday but not now, my cheeks still get red with this process.

When the officer finished checking me I entered the prison and saw Santana

"So, you and the hobbit uh?" She was so annoying, I knew she would make fun of me because of Rachel. We used to bully her in high school, well, she was the meanest I was just jealous because she was hitting on my boyfriend, but turned out she was actually hitting on me.

"Look Quinn, if you want to eat you have to talk to me" I walked out; I really didn't want to hear Santana's bullshit. Now thanks to Rachel I will be able to buy some food in the commissary.

"Quinn, why are you acting like this? Why haven't you talk to me for the past 4 years? You just stopped talking to me and reaching you was impossible. No one would give me a hint of where were you, you changed your phone number, you moved from Ohio, what the hell happened? You are still talking to Rachel, a girl we used to hate but you're not talking to me? We were fucking best friends Quinn, until you disappeared."

"Santana, shut up, please shut up" I felt that if I kept listening to her some tears would fall off. I missed her like crazy but she hurt me like nobody, I was dying to go there and hug her and I would give anything for things to be back to the way the used to, but I just can't, she haven't even apologize for fucking me and leaving me to get back with her ex girlfriend.

"You don't know how much I would give to have one of your hugs Quinn" it seemed like her voice was breaking, seemed like she really meant it "I miss my friend, I miss everything about you Quinn" I was about to turn around and go give her a big hug but then.

"Why did you fucked up what we had? Why would you stop talking to me? Did Puck or Rachel asked you to do that" She didn't take any responsibility, she doesn't seem to know that she is the one who fucked this up"

"Fuck you Santana" I said as I walked to my room, fucking selfish bitch, she blames this on me, well, fuck her"

**Thanks again for reading this, you make me keep writting. Comment what you think, any review helps :)**


	3. Santana the fraud

**Hello readers, is that okay? Readers? Well, first of all I want to apologize for not updating in soooooo long, my excuses are:**

**I had a lot of test and expos for university, so all my attention was on that.**

**I was under a lot of stress**

**I wrote a Santana Flashback, and it was so damn awesome, like 4 full pages and then I delete it because I'm dumb.**

**I had to binge watch the new season of orange is the new black. Of course.**

**But well, it's finally here, my friend, Kristine aka quinntanaeverafter liked it, and I hope you like it too. Also, thanks Kristin**e, **you're always helpful.**

**In this chapter you're going to see what got Santana in jail, and a lot of characters. **

**Well, here it is, I hope you like it.**

Santana's Flashback

I'm going to tell you about the biggest mistake I've made.

My life wasn't as expected, you know, acting in Hollywood, having that Cali life and a convertible, but I was working on something I really like, I was my own boss, I studied with my girlfriend and lived with her, we had a nice apartment in New York, which is really hard to get and that's all I wanted. Brittany. A life with her.

She was actually living the dream, she always loved to dance and one of her dreams was to dance with Beyoncé and she made it. She had over a year working with her and going on tours, I sometimes traveled with her; we didn't spend more than two weeks without seeing each other. I really loved her.

On a Wednesday night, I was working at my computer creating new software for a car company. Yeah, ha-ha Santana is a nerd, whatever. When Britt came back from rehearsal with Beyoncé, she was looking very happy.

"Guess what I have in here" Brittany said, showing me a piece of paper.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe you wrote a poem for me?" I said, smiling and turning around to face her.

"Nope, look" She handed me the piece of paper and it was just a bunch of numbers.

"Oh my god, is this how much Bey is gonna pay you?" I obviously didn't believe that, there were too many numbers for it to be her salary.

"It's even better"

"Well, tell me what is it." I said, smiling at her, she always made me smile.

"It's Beyoncé's bank account." she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Babe, this is not cool, why do you have this?" I frowned and turned around to my computer to keep working.

Brittany sat on my lap and wrapped her hands around my neck "I just found it, you know I've wanted one of those big smart tv's for a long time, all my friends have big tv's and we barely have any furniture." Britt said with a pout.

"Look baby, as soon as I finish this software I'll buy you a big Tv, I just have to finish my work, and it wouldn't hurt if you help me a little to buy home stuff"

Britt started to kiss my neck, that always gets me started, and she knew it. She whispered in my ear "That's why I'm giving you this, so we can buy furniture and everything we need"

"Baby, this is a crime, besides, I bet she has like super security"

"But I bet you can enter, you and your smart fingers"

"I know I can, I just shouldn't"

"Come on, let's just see how much money she has" Britt took off her shirt and walked to the bed. "Just get into her bank account and come to bed with me, I just want to see how much money she has"

Of course me and my fucking weak hormones listened to her.

After having our sweet lady kisses we went to see how much money Bey had and I was surprised, there were too many numbers in only one bank account.

Brittany sat on my lap again "She won't notice if we buy a t.v. baby" I gave up and we bought the TV, after a couple weeks nothing happened, but Britt convince me to buy a new computer because I needed it to work, and I agreed.

We kept going with this for over a month, our apartment looked really nice, but something felt wrong, even though Beyoncé's account had still a lot of money, I knew it wasn't right. Brittany convinced me to buy a car, a Camaro that I've always wanted, in the city I wouldn't use it so much, and it would spend a lot of gas for a road trip but she convinced me, so I bought it.

When I was doing the transaction I noticed the light on my webcam turned green and I panicked, it was the stupidest mistake ever; I should have covered the cam and mic with something. I stood up very quickly and threw a blouse into the Webcam to cover it.

"Shit, fucking shit" I ran my hands through my hair and started to walk around the living room.

"What's going on san" Britt asked me.

"Baby, pack some stuff we need to get the hell out of here." I said, throwing the first clothes that I found into a bag.

"Calm down San, what's happening?"

I heard someone knocking on the door and Brittany walked there to open it.

"No Britt don't op... "Too late...

"Good afternoon is Miss Santana Lopez here?"

"Yeah, she's in the living room, why?" Fuck you Britt fuck you... They saw me.

"Santana Lopez, you're under arrest for bank fraud"

"What are you talking about?" I said nervously, of course I knew what they were talking about, but I wanted to know if they had any proof.

The officer showed me some pictures of me in front of the computer while the other officer putted the hand cops on me. I couldn't do anything, that was clearly my face, and there were two photos with Brittany on it sitting on my lap, conveniently not facing the Camera and wearing a hoodie. She knew about the Camera this whole time. An officer was asking Britt a few things while she was answering with fucking fake tears in her eyes.

End of Flashback. 

"Hey Santana, mija are you okay? You look gone" Gloria, the lady who runs the kitchen asked me.

"Hmm, yeah, I'm okay, I just remember something, but it's okay, I'll keep working Gloria."

"You better" I just smiled and kept washing dishes.

**Quinn's POV**  
"Fabray, you've been assigned a bunk, follow me" a creepy C.O. with a mustache told me and I got out of the bed and grab my stuff.

"Do I have a job assigned yet?"

"Not yet, you have to talk to Healy about that"

"Okay thank you"

We walk to my bunk, I was the only white girl in the room, my bunk mate was a woman named Sophia, I've heard about her, Nicky told me she used to be a man and that she had a salon here if I wanted a haircut or something, I've never heard anything bad about her so I was okay with my bunk mate. I put my stuff on my bed and say hi to Sophia. She just said "Hello girl"

"Just what we needed, another uptight rich white ass in our room" a woman named Cindy said and I only smiled, I didn't want to make any trouble and it was funny that people always assumed I was rich and uptight.

"I'm not rich, I wish" I said with a chuckle.

"Why they keep sending them white girls here, they just make me feel ugly" a girl that I believe everyone calls tastee said.

"Why make you feel ugly? Your hair is pretty and your skin seems very smooth, you don't even need make up"  
Sophia just stared at me and smiled.

"I like you, You know girl, I need someone who can help me in the salon, do you think you can do it? "

" Sure, I know how to cut hair and stuff"

"I'll talk to Mr. Healy about it"

"Perfect." I said with a smile, I was afraid that people would hate me but it seems that they didn't and that was great.

"You better hide from crazy eyes, she likes blonde bitches" Cindy said

"Who's crazy eyes?"

"She's coming!" Taystee said and I saw a woman walking right to my bunk. She grabbed my face with a curious look on her face, she squeezed my cheeks and stared at me.

"Wow." she said.

"Hello... " I said nervously.

" You look just like dandelion" she said, letting go my face, the other ladies were just laughing in silence.

"Who's dandelion?" I asked.

"I'm gonna call you dandelion two"

"I like that." I said smiling, I wasn't sure that it was a good thing but I didn't want to piss her off.

"Yeah" Crazy eyes took a mop and walked away with it. After that everyone turned their lights off and I went to sleep, on the next day at breakfast, I sat with Nicky, Alex and the others.

"I heard you were sent to the ghetto" Nicky said as she was eating, I had to buy my own food because I didn't trust Santana's food anymore.

"The ghetto?"

"Yeah, with Taystee and Poussey, and Crazy Eyes" Alex said.

"Oh yeah, they're niche though, Sophia is my bunky, she offered me job in her salon. What's the deal with crazy eyes?"

"Suzanne, her name is Suzanne." Chapman said.

"Well, what's the deal with Suzanne?"

"She is like a kid, she thinks like a 6 year old, just let her be and you'll be okay" Chapman said.

"Oh, okay okay, I noticed something was kinda off with her"

"Enough crazy eyes, what's the deal with you and hottie over there?" Nicky said and I look at where she was looking and it was Santana serving food.

"What's up with her?" I asked?

"She just keeps looking at you." Alex said

"She's Santana, she used to be a friend of mine in high school"

"You did her?" Nicky asked and Alex chuckled, I was going to deny it but what was the point?

"Yeah." I chuckled and nod.

"Good for you." Alex said and high five me, she earned a furious stare from Chapman.

SANTANAS POV  
"So what did you do to get here San, cuz I really think you haven't told me" Maritza said as I was serving food.

"I've heard that you ran over a policeman" Flaca said

"Ha-ha, no I didn't, but if I told you what I did, you won't believe me"

"Come on tell us"

"Okay, so my ex girl worked with Beyoncé, and she found B's account, so I hacked it and bought stuff with her money"

"Nah, mentirosa" Maritza said

"I told you you wouldn't believe me, but that's the truth"

"What did you buy with the money?" flaca asked me

"A lot of shoes duh"

I only bought a pair of high heels to be honest, but they didn't have to know, I didn't want anyone to know how pathetic I am for letting my ex girl trick me like she did.

FLASHBACK  
"Did you notice any difference in Miss Lopez economy? " An officer asked Brittany, I was really hoping she wouldn't say anything.

"Well, she was working so hard on her computer lately, so I thought she was doing a software or something cause she's like the best with computers. "

"Did you know about the fraud she was committing? "

"I did not" the officer walked me to the door and I looked at Brittany. "She suddenly started to buy me pretty things and clothes but, I thought it was because she was working very hard"

"I can't fucking believe it" I said with a sarcastic laugh that I couldn't control.

"Thank you for your collaboration" the officer said as he shook Brittany hand.

"I'm going to visit you, baby" she said in the most fake tone I've ever heard.

"Fuck you" At that moment I realized what a big piece of shit she was, she had done shit like this since I know her, using people to get what she wants, playing dumb or innocent so she can get her way, etc., but I never thought she'd play this on me, and then I realized she always did, she always manipulated me somehow to do whatever she wanted, so I couldn't think of anything better to say than those words.

**W****ell, that's it guys. I'm writing the 4****th**** chapter so I hope I can update soon. **

**What do you think? Fuck Britt, am I right? **

**I want to thank you for reading this, I really love writing this story and you reading really means a lot to me. Please leave a review or something, let me know you're reading. And again, thanks for taking time to read this **


	4. VausPez?

**The new chapter is here, I hope you really like this one, I tried to update soon, I hope I didn't have you guys waiting too long. Also, I want to thank everyone who's reading this story, who put it on favorites and follow and live reviews, because without it I wouldn't be writing and I love writing this story. So, thank you so much, I hope it entertains you, and let me know if you want the story to take certain way, if you want more Vauseman or something because honestly, I haven't focused too much on Piper, she had said just a few lines, but yeah let me know.**

I don't really know how long have I been here, I guess it has been over three weeks, but you lose the notion of time in here, I feel like I've been here for months, I know almost all of the other inmates, I know where is trouble so I can stay away from it.

Honestly, I expected prison to be a lot worse, but until now nothing horrible have happened. It's actually nice to have Santana in here, we don't talk but its nice seeing a familiar face, I kinda feel protected in some kind of way when she's around. Yeah, she gave me the most spicy food I've ever eaten, but she stopped, now I can eat in the cafeteria and I know that if she sees someone attacking me she would help me, I know I would do that for her.

This was my first week working and I actually enjoyed it, Sophia is really great to talk, the only thing that makes it awkward is the creepy officer with the mustache.

"Inmate" I turned to see 'Pornstache" looking at himself in a small mirror.

"Yes?"

"Come here, bring your scissors"

"Mr. Healy said I can't get close to any officer with them, it may seem like an attempt to kill you."

"Are you here for murder?"

"No, sir"

"Then bring your pretty ass here and cut this long hair, is messing up my mustache"

"O... Kay" I cut the little hair and walked away, that officer really creped me out.

I started to sweep the floor and I saw Sophia, she was suppose to be reading a fashion magazine, but she seemed gone, she didn't change pages or anything"

"Are you okay Sophia?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm okay." she said, distracted

"You've been staring at the same page for about 10 minutes, is something bothering you?" I sat next to her; she was as far away from Pornstache as she could, so he wouldn't hear us, just see us.

"It's my son, Michael; he doesn't want to come to visit"

"How old is he?"

"He's 15 so you may know... Well, you're like 15 you can understand him" Sophia said with a smile and cleaning up a tear that was falling down her cheek.

"I'm 24, but thank you" I chuckled

"I don't want to bother you with my family drama"

"It's no bother, i would actually love to hear about it, I wasn't brave enough to have a family of my own, but look at you, you're here and you're fighting to get your family straight"

"What do you mean you weren't brave? Did you abort or something?"

"No, I would never. I was sixteen, and this guy got me pregnant, he was best friends with my boyfriend at the time, and it was my first time, ever, so you may know all the drama that came in. 'Celibacy club teen president gets pregnant by boyfriend's best friend' everyone in school was talking about me and I couldn't handle it and I gave the baby in adoption"

"Did you regret it?"

"No, and then yes, I met the baby a year after and she was beautiful and I wanted her back, and I even tried to get her back, which might be one of the stupidest things I've done, then I stopped regretting it, but I'd never keep off my mind the 'what if I kept her' I think I'd be an unfit parent, to be honest, I wasn't very emotionally stable in college"

"Who'd know, the white girl have some good story"

"Every story is a good story" I said with a small smile. "I think you're really brave, i hope I don't say anything wrong, but transitioning to a woman must be tough, and you got through with that, and you keep your relationship with your family, and you're doing your best to make it work, and that's admirable"

"Girl, you want to see me cry or what" Sophia said whipping another tear.

"I just want you to know that, your kid is going through this awkward teenage phase, and you're a good mom, for real"

"Enough chatting inmates, its lunch time" Pornstache yelled from the door.

I was walking out of the salon, but Pornstache stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going inmate, we have to count the scissors and everything"

"Yeah, sorry I forgot" I rest against the wall next to Sophia, the officer was counting every single sharp object, it was a routine.

"You're missing a pair of scissors inmates and if they don't appear you're both going to the S.H.U"

My eyes almost popped out, I've heard about the S.H.U. Nicky, Chapman, and Sophia have been there, and it seems scary.

"No one has been here today besides the three of us, are you completely sure there's a pair of missing scissors" Sophia said and Pornstache didn't seem happy, he came so close to her that even I could smell his stinky breath.

"Are you telling me that I don't know how to do my job inmate?"

"Mendez, what's going on there?" Mr. Healy entered the salon and I felt a little relief, I don't trust Pornstache at all.

"We don't find a pair of scissors sir" Mendez answered.

"It's lunch time, check them up, and if they don't have nothing on them let them go"

Mr. Healy said and I felt a relief, I was actually really hungry.

Pornstache started to check Sophia, I was nervous because I didn't trust him at all, and I have been checked up but only by female officers.

It was my turn and Mr. Healy turned around and walked out of the salon, Pornstache placed his hands on my tights and then whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure you don't have the scissors inmate? I would hate to throw your beautiful ass to the S.H.U"

I was really nervous, and scared, and then I felt Pornstache hands on my inner -thighs, and then squeezed and smacked my butt, I felt a tear falling down my cheek, I couldn't help it, I felt so powerless because I knew I couldn´t do anything against him, and I knew that this could happen so many times again, and he can do even something worse, and just the idea of that scares me like hell.

"You're clean go to lunch"

I got out of there as fast as I could, I didn't want him to see me this weak or he would do it again.

"Are you okay?" I felt Sophia hugging me and I let a few tears fall down. "He's a disgusting man, you don't have an idea of how much I hate him, we don't have to tolerate his abusive behavior, this sick man needs to go down"

"Thank you, Sophia, I'm okay, thank you"

"Come on, I'll walk you to the cafeteria"

"I told Nicky I would eat with her and Morello in the benches outside, but thank you"

"Then I'll walk you there" I nod and walked with Sophia, I felt stupid for crying and letting her see me, but I really couldn't hold it.

"If this ever happens again, tell me and I'll make sure to find those God damn scissors and cut his penis off" I chuckled

"I'll let you know" I smiled "see you later, and thank you"

"Don't worry girl"

I saw Morello in a bench and walked towards her, the day was sunny and nice, that's why we decided to eat outside, we bought some things at the commissary and made our little picnic.

"Where are the girls?" I asked Morello as I sat down.

"They're buying food in the commissary and I'm here to save us seats, are you okay?" Morello asked

"Yeah, why?"

"You seemed like you were crying"

"OH, yeah, Sophia told me a story about her son and it made me cry"

"Oww, she's a sweet woman, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is"

"Hey mini Chapman" Nicky said and squeezed my cheeks, then she sat next to Morello

"What's up Mini C" Alex said and sat next to me. "Are you okay? Here, I bought you a chocolate" Alex handed me a milky way.

"Thank you." I smiled "You guys treat me like a baby, you're spoiling me"

"You haven't had the special treatment from my friend Alex here, she would stop making you feel like a baby to make you feel like a real woman" Nicky winked and we all laughed.

"What are you talking about? I have a girlfriend that I love and respect and mini Chapman won't change that" Alex said with a smirk

"Where is the actual Chapman though?"

"She had to stay with Luscheck, she can't fix a microwave" Nicky said and I nod.

I saw Santana walking right to where we were sitting with her typical smirk. She stood next to me and said.

"Good afternoon ladies, nice picnic you've done here. I'm glad you're making friends Quinny" I ignored her and start eating a sandwich.

"We call her mini Chapman here." Alex said with a smile and Nicky nodded.

"You're not talking to me Mini Chapman? Your friends are so nice and you keep being so rude. Are you serious?"

"Santana don't call me that, just don't talk to me and keep walking, you're ruining my day"

"This is not high school, Quinn, you're nobody's little princess in here, this is prison and you don't want enemies in here so you might as well just play nice" I stood up and faced her.

"Are you threatening me? Santana?"

"I'm just letting you know" with that she walked away and I sat back down, of course the girls had a huge grin on their face, especially Nicky.

"Lesbian drama, I love it" Nicky said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Morello asked me.

"She's not a nice person"

"What did she do to you?" Nicky asked.

"Please, let's not talk about it"

"As you wish little princess" Alex said mocking me. "Did she hear? I want her to know that you're still a little princess" I just shook my head with a slight smile and they all laughed.

The day went off and I didn't see Santana again, it was late now and I was already in my Bunk, it was almost time to shut off the lights but two officers walked in, one of them was Pornstache.

"Inmates, step outside, this is a mandatory Bunk inspection."

Sophia and I stepped outside and he walked in, he moved everything on our Bunk, he even threw my mattress to the floor, he left a mess and walked out and shouted "Clean"

"If we don't find those scissors, you two are going to the fucking S.H.U so you better find them" Pornstache said to me and Sophia.

The officers walked out and it was time to turn the lights off, I was scared of the S.H.U. Like really scared.

Sophia and I were already in bed and I closed my eyes.

"No one is going to the S.H.U Quinn, I promise" Sophia said.

"Thank you, Sophia"

After a few minutes Sophia fell asleep and I started crying in silence, I couldn't help it, it finally hit me, I'm in prison, my mom doesn't even care to visit, I'm sure she doesn't even know I'm here. Puck gave me in to the officers, I lived with this guy for 4 years, and yeah, there wasn't love between us, but we had a friendship, he was supposed to be my boyfriend and he just gave me in. I missed my friends, my life, my T.V. Shows, I'll never know who the fuck is –A. I missed being free. I didn't cry enough when I first got in, so I guess I was crying because I needed to let all this feelings out.

I cried like I haven't cried in years, there was just a bunch of feelings, and prison made it worse.

The day after I woke up with swollen eyes, I hated it; I had to pretend I got the flu so people didn't know I was crying like a baby all night for being in prison.

I had a free day, so after I had breakfast, I decided to go to the library and read some law books, Taystee and Poussey were working there.

"Looking for something special Blondie? We got Martha Stewart's books about prison if you need any" Taystee said to me as I was looking through the bookcase.

"I'm actually looking for law books, do you have any?" I asked her.

"Yeah, they're right there in the corner"

"Is it okay if I just stay in here and do some reading?"

"That's what the tables are for." she looked at me like it was the most obvious things, and in fact it was but I wanted to ask first.

"Thank you." I walked to the bookcase and grabbed a bunch of penal law books and started to write things that could help my case. After about 2 hours of reading Poussey comes to me and sits next to me.

"What you doing?" Poussey said.

"Hey, I'm reading, trying to see if I can work on my case"

"I don't want to annoy you, but you think you can help me with mine?"

"I can try, just, hmm, write what you're here for, but explicitly and I'll see what I can do." I said to her and she smiled and stood up.

"I'll give it to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem" She walked off with a smile.

I kept reading for about an hour, i was bored of reading those law books and decided to read something to keep my mind distracted, so I walked to Taystee again.

"I just put the books back where they were" I said to her.

"Okay" She responded.

"Can you recommend any fictional books, something, hmm entertaining?"

"Have you read Harry Potter?"

"I really don't like the movies, well, I just watched the first one and it was boring."

"You don't know what you're talking about, grab some Harry and get out of here" I nodded and walked away quickly, I guess I annoyed her with my questions. I went to the bookcase to look for the Harry Potter saga and Santana was there, she was trying to grab a book but she couldn't reach it. I'm a little bit taller than her so I had two options, laugh because she couldn't reach it, or just help her.

I stood next to her and grabbed the book, I walked away like I was going to read it and she just stared at me, she looked super offended. I just smirked a bit and gave it to her holding a laugh.

"You seemed to have a problem reaching it" I handed her the book and she took it.

"Thank you." she said, looking to the floor and then to me.

"Do you know where is the Harry Potter saga? If I don't read it, I think I may get in trouble." she slightly smiled and pointed me where the books were, I just nodded and grabbed one.

It felt nice to talk to finally talk to her without saying 'fuck you', after my little 'crying because I'm in prison' thingy I think I could use a friend.

I started reading the first Harry Potter book and I still didn't get why everyone liked it so much, I'm more of a Twilight girl but, no one has to know that, I will go to the grave with that secret.

Even though I didn't like the book that much I decided to read the whole saga just to kill some time.

After about an hour of reading I saw Santana sitting on the floor next to the bookcase she was before, and I saw Alex walking towards her with a book in her hand.

I didn't think it was big deal. Alex sat next to her and they started to talk, I had to pretend to keep reading because I couldn't concentrate. On one of my glances towards them, I saw Santana looking at where I was and smile, I could only think about her talking to Alex about me and I was really not okay with that. Santana is a very imprudent person, she could say a lot of our things that we had going on and let's just say, I did some crazy things with her.

SANTANA'S POV

I was really surprised that Quinn talked to me, I usually go to the library to do some reading because I need a distraction from prison, I didn't think I would see her in there, I mean she was always a nerd and loved reading but I thought she had her own books.

It was nice, to be honest. She talked to me, that's and advance right? I just hope it doesn't just end in that small talk. I mean, I really want to talk to her and be friends, I miss her, we used to be best friends. We spent summer vacations together; we were best friends since elementary school. Sure, we were competitive but we were friends.

Besides, when we were seeing each other it was really nice. She's really pretty, she always smells nice, even in prison. She's sexy; her ass is not for a white girl. Sex with her was amazing, I would love to talk to her and maybe when I get out of this shit hole and she get out too we can have a date or something, my love for Brittany stopped me from working out with her but now there is no Brittany on my life.

"Hey Kitchen" I heard a deep voice next to me and I saw Quinn's friend sitting next to me, I believe her name is Alex. I guessed she wanted to talk to me and she seemed like a nice person so I played nice.

"Hey tattoo girl." I said

"Tattoo girl, I like it, but my name is Alex" she smiled.

"Well, mine is Santana" She nodded

"I know, what are you reading, Santana?"

"Its hum, the story of computers"

"Aww, are you a geek?"

"Nah, I just wanted to read it" yes, I am a geek but she doesn't have to know. "Listen, I don't Wanna be rude or anything, but I heard that Chapman is a very jealous woman, and I know you're sort of dating so I don't wanna get in trouble" I said to her and she burst out laughing.

"Piper won't say shit; I can talk to whoever I want"

"Really?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, she may get jealous but, she'll get over it. Do you have anyone that will get jealous?" she said and looked at Quinn.

"No, I'm totally free"

"Girl, we're in prison" I laughed a little.

"You know what I mean"

"I don't believe you, you're a very gorgeous woman, I can't believe you haven't gone to the chapel and do the nasty with someone in here."

"Is that where you go? The chapel, seriously?" I asked with a little smile on my face.

"Its prison" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you planning to go there with Quinn?" She said and teased me with her elbow.

"It's not like that with her. I wouldn't just have meaningless sex with her, in a chapel... She's Christian she would never give it up in a chapel"

"You really like her don't you?" I didn't answer, I was liking this Alex girl, but I didn't think it was my place to talk to Quinn's friends about what I feel for her, I don't even have it clear. "What's the deal with you and her?"

"There's no deal, we were friends, we had some sort of a relationship and it ended suddenly, just as it started"

"Sort of? That seems like a lot of history between you"

"I don't think I should tell you more about us, it's just not my place"

"I get it kid, don't worry, let's talk about something else."

We kept talking, she made me laugh, she was very funny, I really enjoyed talking to her.

I looked at Quinn sometimes because she really looks gorgeous when she's concentrated reading, I had these thoughts of me and her in the chapel, but I still think she wouldn't agree to do it in a chapel.

I spent a lot of time looking at her and imaging scenes where she would pull off. Maybe in the showers, I don't really think she would have sex in prison but a girl can dream.

QUINN'S POV

It was lunch time, so I walked out of the library and waited in the hall to see Alex, I found her on her way to the kitchen and I stopped her.

"What did she tell you?"

"That you love taking it with a strap on" I couldn't believe Santana told her, my mouth just went open.

"That was personal, please don't tell anyone" Alex burst out laughing and I realized she was bullshiting me.

"Oh Fabray, she just said you were her best friend."

She kept laughing and I just gave her that shut up glance.

"Was she good at it? Just answer this please" she said with a huge smile on her face

"Alex, please don't tell anyone"

"Just answer, please, and I promised I won't tell anyone, not even piper"

"Well, she is very good with her hips, now leave me alone we won't ever discuss that again"

We had lunch and thank God Alex didn't say anything.

The next day before Sophia and I walked into the salon, Mendez and Mr. Healy walked in, Mendez found the scissors in a chair, I guess I left them there and I didn't remember. Thank God again that nothing happened and we weren't sent to the S.H.U.

That day, after work I went with Morello to the TV room, we played some poker and I saw Santana walking in and staring at the TV.

SANTANA'S POV

I walked into the TV room with Flaca and Maritza and the first thing I see is a Beyoncé´s video, and Brittany was fucking dancing on it.

"Fucking bitch" I murmured, but apparently someone heard me.

"What did you say?" a black girl with really short hair said to me in a very aggressive tone. I wasn't in a good mood, so I wasn't going to let her talk to me that way.

"I said fucking bitch, problem?"

"Look bitch, you got a problem with Queen B, you got a problem with us" other 3 black girls stood up next to her, it was a lose fight but I didn't care "You better watch your ass"

"Queen B? The woman is pure image, she is just a talentless, screaming, wanna be diva that just makes money because of people like you who idolize her and her overrated music."

"Oh no you didn't"

QUINN'S POV

I saw Santana was getting in trouble, Poussey pushed her and she pushed back, her friends where there like ready to back her up but it wasn't enough. I remember poussey asked me to help her with her case so I just stood between them to stop Santana from being hit by her.

"Poussey, you haven't given me your case to read it"

"I'm in the middle of something here" she said almost pushing me. I saw Santana was actually afraid of them, there were 4 against her.

"Now would be a good time to read it, I have some free time" I said without moving.

"Okay, I'll write it." she sat on a chair and her friends sat with her.

I looked at Santana and she just nodded, I guess it was just as a thank you. I looked at the TV and I saw Brittany in the video.

"Is that?" She just sighed and I realized she wasn't okay with Britt, she looked so resentful to see her there, she looked mad and sad, I just walked away, she didn't seem like she wanted to talk about it.

I wanted to know what happen, why she isn't visiting her, why did she look so mad to see her.

I guess it's time to finally talk to her properly. After all, we were friends we can get that back.

QUINN'S FLASHBACK

I was in my room at Yale, I heard my phone ring and it was Santana, it was about 2 months after Mr. Shue's wedding, when we did it for the first time. At that time San and I had seen each other a lot, she came to visit at Yale a few times; we had a great time to be honest.

"Hey Santana how are you?"

"I'm great Quinny, been missing you, you know?"

"I miss you too San, I really do"

"You should come to New York this weekend"

"I'd love to but Rachel and Kurt..." She lived with them at that time, we weren't dating, she never asked so I wasn't sure if I wanted them to see us together.

"The hobbit and Kurt are going to Ohio for a week, maybe you can take a long weekend here with me, I know you had a train ticket to New York and Rachel got one to New Heaven, actually she used to, I hid it. You won't spend a penny; you can use her ticket to new Heaven and yours to New York"

I smiled at her offer, it would be nice to spend some days alone with her, it's not the same when she comes visit because, although my roommate is cool with us there's no real privacy.

"I practically have a free week, I just have to do a test on next Friday, I can come back on Thursday and spend from Saturday to Wednesday with you"

"That's perfect lady, give me a call and I'll pick you up on the train station" She sounded happy, and I was happy too, so that weekend was going to be great.

I woke up super early on Saturday to catch the first train, I texted her that I was on my way and when I arrived in New York she was already waiting for me in the train station. I smiled at her and almost ran to hug her. She kissed my cheek and hugged me back.

"I missed you Fabray"

"Missed you too Lopez" I smiled and she held my hand.

"I think the two Broadway Queens are still in the department, do you want to go take a walk, have some breakfast or something?" Santana asked and I agreed, she knew a place where we could let my luggage and we left it and started walking.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked me, we were holding hands and it was really weird but really really nice.

"I'd really love some beagles."

"I know the perfect place"

I caught Santana staring at my lips a few times, I was dying to kiss her and I knew she was too, so I decided, what the hell, I don't know anyone here, and honestly, I was at that point where I didn't care if someone I knew found out I liked girls. The only thing that bothered me was that Santana and I weren't dating and I wouldn't like to let people see us together and then found out she was sleeping with someone else, and I wouldn't blame her, she's not my girlfriend.

We were close to the beagle place, so I just stopped and kissed Santana slowly, trying to not get in any body's way. She was at first surprised but she continue the kiss. We broke up the kiss when we needed air and Santana just smiled.

"God, I missed you, what if someone saw us?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter" San smiled and gave me a quick pick on the lips.

We had breakfast, went to central park, Madison Square Garden, and some touristic places, it was about 6:00 pm and Kurt and Rachel finally left the apartment. We were on our way to the apartment and we walked pass a sex shop and Santana stopped.

"Have you ever gone to a sex shop" She asked me and I just laugh like a 10 year old.

"No, why"

"Come on." she dragged me in the shop and I was amazed by the amount of dildos hanging in a wall.

She showed me how you're supposed to use some things, we saw a lot of porn magazines and she bought me a pennies shaped lollipop.

San was hugging me from behind and leaving a kiss on my neck every now and then, I knew we were going to have amazing sex the second we walk into the apartment. I found something interesting, it was like a dildo with a belt and I wanted to know more about it.

"Why is this dildo attached to a belt?" Santana smiled and kissed my cheek.

"It's a strap on, do you want one? I've never used one, but we can try"

"I was just curious"

The lady who attends the store was about our age or three years older max.

"You should really try one of those, I recommend one that vibrates so you can both feel it, and don't get a big one, big ones are scary" The lady said to us and I blushed like never before.

"Which one do you want?" I knew Santana was already horny because now she wouldn't stop kissing my neck and running her hand from my waist to my hips. I grabbed a pink, not too big, but not too small strap on. I was really curious about how Santana would use it.

Santana smiled and she paid for it. We walked into her apartment and when we were finally in she pinned me against the wall and kissed me with such passion, of course I kissed her back, we both needed each other. We were hungry for each other.

We made out until she had me completely wet and naked, I was on her inflatable mattress and she was putting the strap on.

I was nervous because I thought it was going to be like it was with boys because of the dildo and I hadn't been with boys for a long time, but to be honest, no boy could get me as wet as she did, so I stopped worrying and started enjoying it.

Santana was kissing my breast as she pumped two of her fingers inside of me. She was always so careful and always knew when to stop, or speed it up.

"Open your legs, baby" Santana said as she was grabbing the strap on, I did as she told and she passes the tip of the strap on in my vagina lips, and started to put it in slowly, she checked me up to see if it hurts but it actually felt nice.

Santana started rolling her hips, making the strap on go in and out, but sometimes it just slipped out, I wasn't loose on there so I knew it wasn't my fault. After like 15 minutes of trying San started to stress about it.

"This shit keeps slipping out"

"Maybe if you don't pull it out too much it'll stay there"

"let me try" She did and finally it stopped slipping out but it started vibrating suddenly.

"Why is it vibrating? Stop it" it felt weird and I'm ticklish.

"I don't know how to stop it"

We battle with the strap on and we finally gave up, it was late and we were tired, so Santana took it off and just cuddle me until we fell asleep.

"I'll dominate this shit before you go back to new heaven, I promise" She kissed my cheek and closed her eyes; we said our good nights and fell asleep.

END OF FLASHBACK

Fucking Alex, now she got me thinking about it.

**Thanks again for reading this story. I really love writing it and you guys reading makes me keep doing it. What did you think of the story? Should Quinn talk to Santana? Did you like the flashback? Should I do more flashbacks? I'm thinking of showing Santana visiting Quinn at Yale for the weekend in a flashback, but what do you think?**


	5. I just ate garlic bread

**Hello everyone, first of all im very very sorry. There's a lot of reasons i didn't update and to be honest the principal reason is that i wasn't inspired, i wanted to write but i just couldn't. When i finally got the inspiration i finished in like 5 days but i didn't have access to internet so i couldn't update. Also college keeps me bussy. I need to read more fanfics to get some inspiration so if you can recommend some that would be awesome.**

**If there's someone who's still waiting for an updatei just want to say i really aprecciate it. Thank you. I hope you like this chapter and... enjoy. :)**

Another week passed in prison, I stopped feeling super depressed, I mean, yeah is depressing being here but I just accept it. I haven't talked to Santana yet, but I was planning to. Things won't be as they used to but, I need my friend.

I was happy because it was Friday, which meant it was almost visitation day and Mercedes &amp; Kurt were coming to visit, but, bad news came and my day was ruined.

"Fabray, Mr. Healy wants to see you in his office" Bennett, a really nice officer told me and by the look on his face, Mr. Healy wasn't going to say anything nice.

Bennett took me to the office and leave when I enter.

"Fabray, take a sit please" Mr. Healy said, taking off his glasses.

"Am I in trouble?" I said as I sat down, Mr. Healy took off his glasses and took a deep breath.

"Do you have contact with your relatives?" He asked.

"Not that much, I barely talk to my mother and I don't know what have happened to my dad since he left my mother. I used to talk to my sister"

"Frannie?" He asked and I looked at him confused.

"Yeah, how do you know" I asked concerned.

"Your lawyer came to talk to me"

"Did he tell you about my sister?" I was confused.

"He told me that... Your sister has been dealing with a disease for a couple years now"

"Oh God, I didn't know about that, is she okay? What does she have?" I automatically worried, she was my only family, my big sister. How could I not know about her disease?

"She um.. I'm sorry, she has cancer, she's in a terminal phase now"

I felt like my heart stopped for a second, my only sister has cancer and I can't even go visit her to the hospital or do something about it because I was stupid enough to get in prison.

"Listen, you haven't caused any trouble since you came in here, I'm going to try to give you a furlough to see your sister, is not easy but, I'll do what I can" After that I couldn't do anything, I could barely stand up.

"You can take a free day from your work today" Mr. Healy said and Officer Bennett walked me to my Bunk.

I stayed in my Bunk crying for like an hour, good thing everyone was at work so they wouldn't see me. I felt so impotent, useless, I couldn't even visit my sister.

I stopped crying and did the only thing I could do from here. I stood up and walked straight to the chapel.

I've always been religious. My family was Catholic and it was something they imposed me and I didn't really like it but, I believed in God.

I became a Christian when Mercedes took me to her church after my mom and dad threw me out of the house for being pregnant. I lived with her a couple months and her whole family sang in the church chorus.

I remember that I loved it, the feeling in that church really calmed me, made me feel closer to God, Catholic Church only made me feel like a sinner and that I should regret everything I did.  
I entered the chapel and no one was there, I got on my knees and closed my eyes.

"Dear God, I know I haven't been good to you lately. I haven't prayed or go to church. I got apart from you and I regret it. I'm asking you to forgive me, I know you love me just the way I am but my behavior lately hasn't been good at all. I mean, I'm in prison. I want to thank you Lord because I know you've been with me the whole time. I know that you're here with me, taking care of me and my life even if I don't deserve it.

I feel like I don't have the right to ask you for anything right now, I'm actually ashamed, but I now that you're a God of forgiveness and you've forgotten me for my illegal behavior. I'm here, praying for my sister. I know you can heal her, because you can do anything, and you'll do whatever is asked with faith, and I know that you're with her, with Frannie, holding her hand through this tough time" I felt tears falling down my eyes like a cascade.

"Please Lord, take care of her, be there for her, because I can't, help her get through this" I could barely say that last phrase "Amen"

I almost always cry when I pray because I feel this connection with God in a way I can't explain, besides, I was sad because Frannie, but I wiped off my tears and stood up. After that I went to the yard to take some fresh air and I saw Stella walking towards me.

"Hey you" She said and sat next to me. It was nice to see her again, she was nice and I could use a distraction.

"Hey stranger, where have you been?" I asked and smiled at her

"I was thrown to the S.H.U. Someone put some joints on my bunk"

"Ugh, I've been told terrible things about that place"

"It is awful, it's dark, humid, you don't know what day it is, what time. Never go there"

Stella told me what it was like to be in the S.H.U. And it distracted me from my sister's condition.

"I saw you walking out the chapel today" Stella said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I did" I nodded.

"I didn't knew you were the kind of girl that... Goes... To the chapel"

"Turns out I am" I smiled a little and she held my hand, It felt nice, some human contact so, I let her do that.

"Mind if I go with you next time?"

"I could really go right now." I said and Stella looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Let's go then." she stood up and helped me to get up. We walked to the chapel and she held my hand, watching that no C.O. See us.

We enter the chapel and as I was about to kneel down, she pinned me against a wall and kissed me.

"I've been wanting this since the moment I saw you." she said and squeezed one of my boobs.

"What the hell are you doing?" I pushed her off me. I was so upset, she tried to hook up with me in a moment like this, in a chapel.

"I thought you wanted this." she said, looking at me with a frown.

"What makes you think I would want it here?"

"Cause here's where everybody fuck, but I'm not dealing with whatever problem you have going on" she left.

I didn't knew that people came here to have sex, is the last place I would think of. After that I walked to my bunk, I was in a very bad mood so I wasn't really talking to anybody on my way to my Bunk. I saw Santana as I was walking to my Bunk and she smiled and waved at me, she was about to tell me something but I stopped her.

"Look, just because I stopped Poussey for kicking you ass doesn't mean I want to be friends with you, or talk to you, stop wasting your time Santana"

I admit it, I was very rude but I wasn't in the mood to deal with Santana, good thing she just nodded and walked away without saying a word.

A few hours later I felt bad for the way I treated her, is not her fault that I'm in prison, my sister is sick, and a girl tried to fuck me in a chapel. It's totally not her fault but I can't be nice with her after what she did to me,i thought I could just leave everything behind and start our friendship over but every time I see her I remember that time when she ran back to Brittany's arms.

The next day was visitation day and that cleared my mind for a little. I woke up and Sophia did my hair, if Kurt saw me with my hair all crazy and no make up he would kill me. I was finally called to go to the visitation room, the bad part as always was the check up, I don't know what could I get out of the prison but they had to check.

It was all worth it when I finally could see my friends. I almost ran there to hug Mercedes &amp; Kurt. Mercedes and Kurt instantly hugged me until the officer told us it was enough.

"Oh my God, you don't look like you're in prison at all" Kurt said as we sat down.

Mercedes was really serious.

"Is something going on Cedes?" I asked her and she looked down.

"Do you know about your sister?" She asked.

"Yeah, my counselor told me yesterday, I feel so stupid for being here and not being able to be with her through this"

Kurt held my hand. "I want you to know that we are here for you and for her, she's not alone, okay? Her husband is all day with her at the hospital and we go visit twice a week. She's not alone." Kurt said

"Thank you guys, does she know I'm here? I don't want her to think that I don't want to visit her or anything"

"Yeah, she knows, she hates Puck even more but she says you're a bad ass" Mercedes chuckled.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" both agreed "On Monday, can you go with her around 3pm so I can call her on your phone"

"Yes, yes of course, we'll be there" Mercedes said.

"Oh my God" Kurt said, looking at someone behind me, turns out that someone was Santana. "Is that Santana Lopez?" I turned around and she waved and smiled at Kurt and Mercedes.

Kurt looked shocked, but I a good way, like he was seeing the newest gossip in town.

"Yes, she is." I replied carelessly

"Who's that visiting her?" Mercedes said and I looked and it was a blonde woman, probably in her fifties.

"I think that's Brittany's mom. Oh God, maybe she's telling her about Britt's baby" Kurt said, staring at San and her visitor

"What? Did she have a baby? I thought Santana and her were still together." I said really surprised

"No, they broke up months ago, I thought Santana moved to another city, I didn't know she was in prison, all I knew is that they broke up and suddenly Santana wasn't there anymore and she got married like a month after Santana disappeared" Kurt was telling the whole story and I was listening very carefully. "That makes me think that they broke up because Britt cheated on her with her now husband" Mercedes said

"Uh, maybe she's here because she tried to kill the guy, typical Santana." I couldn't help but smile a little for Kurt's comment.

"Why is she here for Quinn?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know I don't talk to her"

"You haven't talked to her yet? When I saw her I thought you two were fucking all over prison like you used to do it." I rolled my eyes.

"Did you know?" Mercedes asked him, she seemed offended. "I thought I was the only one who knew"

"I didn't just knew I saw it" Kurt said and Mercedes raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"He walked in on us, we were actually skyping and... "

"Sexy skyping" Kurt corrected me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well Sexy skiping whatever"

"Quinn was taking off her bra while Santana rubbed her nipples at the camera"

"She wasn't!" I said a little bit too loud

"I wasn't." Santana shouted from her table and I blushed like a tomato, I guess she was hearing our conversation or she just knew what we were talking about because we always had this argue with Kurt.

"Whatever" Kurt said and Mercedes was laughing, one of the officers gave me a look and I tried to calm her down.

An officer said visitation was over and I hugged Kurt and Mercedes, we were allowed to only have two hugs, one at the beginning and one at the end.

Before they were gone, Santana approached us and hugged them, an officer shouted at her and she broke the hug.  
"I know you're not here visiting me, but is nice to see you guys" Santana said and the officer took her inside. We left the visitation room, they checked us up a  
and I had to walk with her to our bunks.  
"You're still friends with them, that's cute" Santana said to me, I didn't want to answer but it would be even more awkward and I knew she would kept talking if I ignored her.  
"Yeah, they're real, loyal friends, and Rachel too" I answered.  
"You and I know that she's not a good friend, she would let her friends down if that's what it takes to be on top, she only have friends if she can get something out of them."  
"Why did you live with her then? If you hate her that much"  
"Because I thought she changed, but as soon as I was accomplishing something, she got mad." Santana said  
"You did try to steal her Broadway role"  
"She didn't deserve it" She rolled her eyes.  
"Anyway, she's nice to me" I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Because she wants to fuck you, or be fucked by you" she laughed "Oh my God. Who would top?"  
"Oh gross, stop" I laughed a little and an officer told us to shut up and walk faster. "Why would you put that image on my head?"  
"Haha, I'm sorry. Quinn" The officer passed us by and she stopped me. "I know you're still mad at me for whatever reason, but I miss you, I miss my friend and I want to ask you for a chance to make things right with you." she seemed honest so i decided to give it a chance.  
"San I" She interrupted me.  
"I know you're a foodie, and I asked Gloria to get me some special ingredients to cook something for you. I know you must be sick of this prison food. If you have the free day you can join me in the kitchen, the girls won't say nothing, what do you say?"  
"Special food?" i said. That convinced me, I was really hating this prison food.  
"Cooked for you" She smiled.  
"I guess I could go and talk, and eat a little" I said and Santana smiled.  
"I'll pick you up in your dorm in an hour, is that okay?" Santana asked.  
"Yeah, don't be late"  
"I won't" she smiled and we started to walk different ways.  
I got nervous really quick and I didn't knew why, maybe because I was going to finally eat something good, or because we were going to have 'The talk'.  
Anyway, I went to my dorm and tried to get ready for when Santana pick me up, I wore the pink lipstick Stella gave me but I felt it wasn't enough, I wanted to look better, my eyes were still kinda puffy because of all the crying of the night before. I was thinking, 'who would have make up in here?' and the obvious answer was... Morello.  
I went to her dorm and there were only Red, Chapman and her. Red only gave me a look when I walked in, morello and piper were reading some magazine.  
"Hi" I said to them and they both looked at me.  
"What a miracle, you're visiting us" Chapman said with a little smile.  
"I'm sorry" I said with a smile and sat with them.  
"Are you okay? You're more serious that your usual" Morello said.  
"Yeah I'm fine" I said "I actually want to ask you something" I noticed Red glancing at me from the Bunk across.  
"What is it?" Morello said.  
"I'm kinda meeting with someone like in half hour and I... "  
"Is that someone the kitchen girl?" Piper asked. I got blushed pretty quickly and Piper &amp; Morello smiled.  
"Say no more, what do you need? Make up? Mascara? Blush?" Morello asked.  
"Are you having a prison date?" piper said and she fixed my hair.  
"Prison date?" I asked almost laughing and she just nodded. "It's not a date, we're just gonna have a conversation we should've had years ago."  
"Sounds like a date, we have roses in the garden if you need some" I heard Red's voice and she was now sitting in the other bed of the Bunk I was in, I guess this was the first time she talked to me.  
"It's really not a date" I said smiling "And even if it were, she's the one that should give me roses" I smiled.

SANTANA'S POV  
I couldn't believe Quinn agreed to meet me, I guess she wanted that food really bad. I was really nervous but I wanted to know what happen to us, my version and hers.  
I was looking at the clock, 45 minutes past and I walked towards her dorm.  
"Someone is in a hurry" Alex said and I stopped to see her, I guess I was walking to fast.  
"Hey Alex" I smiled  
"Going somewhere?" she said  
"Actually, yes, I do"  
"Mind if I walk with you"  
"It's okay"  
She walked with me and she saw I was going to Quinn's dorm.  
"Are you going to creep on Mini Chapman? I'm not into that." Alex said and I laughed and shook my head.  
"I'm meeting with her" I said and I saw Chapman walking to Alex and kissing her.  
"Are you looking for fabray?" Chapman asked.  
"Yes"  
"She's in my dorm" Chapman winked her eye and took Alex with her and walked away  
I walked to Chapman's dorm and she was there, she looked really beautiful, I noticed she got some make up on her but I didn't wanna say it.  
"That dress is too fancy for the restaurant we're going" I chuckled and she just smiled.  
"Stop acting like you're taking me on a date because it's not"  
"Party killer" I rolled my eyes and caught her smiling a little.  
We got to the kitchen and the girl stared at Quinn, she just waved her hand, I bet she was scared.  
"They're going out of here in a few minutes, don't worry" I said and Quinn nodded.  
Gloria was cleaning a table, flaca was cleaning dishes and the others were mopping the floor.  
"I want this clean in the morning, you understand?" Gloria said to me in a aggressive tone but I knew she was just being though, she's actually very nice.  
"I'll clean it up" she nodded and winked and eye, then she left.  
"Do you like working here?" Quinn asked.  
"I love it, it's a privilege actually"  
"Why is it?"  
"I can do this, I can use the kitchen and cook something good"  
Quinn nodded and walked around the kitchen.  
"I like working with Sophia" she said.  
"I couldn't imagine you working in something else here, maybe the library."  
She smiled and sat on a chair.  
"Are you hungry?" I asked and she said yes. "It'll be ready in like and hour"  
I started to prepare everything I needed, wash vegetables, boil water, cook the chicken and that kind of stuff.  
We where in silence for about 15 minutes until Quinn talked.  
"Why are you here for?" she asked.  
I turned around to see her but I didn't say a word, I didn't knew exactly what to tell her, I didn't want to lie to her.  
"Because I'm and idiot" I answered and Quinn rolled her eyes. "Okay, I hacked Beyoncé's bank account and used her money"  
Quinn only stared at me as if she didn't believe me.  
"I thought you invited me here to talk and clear things up" Quinn said.  
"That's one hundred percent true"  
"You're good at computer stuff but, Beyoncé's account? Sure." Quinn was in silence and then something seemed to hit her. "That's why, that fight with poussey" she said as if she figured out some kind of code.  
"Yup" I said as I checked the pasta.  
"what happened with Brittany" Quinn asked.  
I knew she was going to ask that but I didn't think it would be so soon. I grabbed a chair and sat right in front of her.  
"I just answered you, it's my turn to ask" I said.  
"Seems fair" she smiled and looked at me, then she looked at the floor.  
"Why did you stop talking to me, what happened after Finn's memorial that made you avoid me and delete me of your life" I asked.  
Quinn seemed mad suddenly, like I offended her.  
"You don't even know?" she laugh sarcastically.  
"I honestly don't, that day you didn't even talked to me, than I saw you all over Puck. I found out you were back together and Blaine told me you were living together a couple of years after that, did he made you stop talking to me?"  
"it's muy turn to ask" Quinn said.  
"You haven't answer my question" I said  
"You really don't know?"  
"I have my theories" I answered.  
"Tell me" She said and crossed her arms.  
"At first I thought that you were abducted by aliens that brain washed you and turned you back to your 16 year old self that was drooling for Puckerman" Quinn rolled her eyes. "My other theory is that your father found out that you liked girls and he paid you tons of money to date guys and you decided Puck was the right dude to do it. I have other theories buy they're about time travel and vampires."  
"Is there any theory involving you and Brittany?" Quinn asked, that made me think it was something about Britt.  
"Why would it be?" I said and stared at her.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Quinn asked, mad again.  
"I'm not, just tell me. Was it because Britt and I got back together? Because we weren't dating when that happened." I said.  
"We never date" she said and I realized that was part of the problem.  
"There it is, you think we weren't dating but I didn't see it that way. When you travel to another city to spend time with someone and have sex is pretty much a date to me, but you never saw it that way. I guess the idea of dating a girl for you was frightening. That's why I started a relationship with Dani, because I needed someone that would be afraid of taking my hand in public"  
"That's not fair Santana" I was getting upset at this point.  
"You didn't want to talk, now it's my turn, so let me finish." I said and Quinn just looked at me, she seemed like she was holding back some tears. "I know that we hooked up a couple times when I was dating Dany, but it happened because it was so hard for me to let you go, I had feelings for you Quinn, and I dated Dany hoping those feelings would go away, but they didn't. I tried to see you as just a friend but then you were the same with me, you were sweet and nice, you asked me out and even though I wanted to do things right with Dany I just couldn't, not with you there, because I'd prefer you over her, over any other girl, because there's history with you, and I like that history." I stood up, quinn stood up too but she turned around so I couldn't face her. She seemed to wipe off some tears.  
"You would prefer me over everyone, except that one person was Brittany. I hated how much she could manipulate you, you'd do anything she'd ask you for. She did that with everyone, she'd just say something stupid and act innocent to get anyone to do what she wanted. I wanted to have something real with you, but you never asked, and I never did it because I knew you weren't over britt. I knew that as soon as she dumped Sam you would be after her, and I didn't want that. If I was going to have a relationship with you it'd have mean a fresh start. No history. No Brittany, No Puck, nothing, just us. But as soon as you saw her you went running to her arms." Quinn said and I started to feel some tears falling down my face.  
"Same as you did with Puck. As soon as you saw him you went back to him." I said.  
"You don't know what happened" Quinn said  
"I can guess, did he get you drunk again?"  
"I wanted to be with you, but I saw you with Brittany and I felt so hurt,because you didn't even told me you two were going to be back together. Puck was there for me when I needed him."  
"And that's why you delete me from your life?" I said.  
"I couldn't see you with her." Quinn said, I felt the pain in her voice.  
The food was almost ready, we stayed in silence. I served the food and before I gave quinn her plate I felt the need to hug her. The truth was finally put and I just needed her hug. I looked at her and she was looking at her hands, playing with her fingers.  
I walked towards her and just hugged her, she didn't move at first but then I felt her arms around me, I held her tight.  
"I'm so sorry Quinn. I didn't knew it was because of Brittany, if I could go back in time and undo that, I would. I loved what we had. I loved it, I know that an apologize won't change 4 years, but I'm really sorry. "  
Quin started to cry and hugged me tight, I cried too and ran my hand through her hair.  
"Oh God, I must look horrible right now" quinn said and broke the hug, she looked in the reflection of the microwave and fixed her hair and cleaned the mascara that was on her face.  
"You look beautiful" I said, I didn't want to push it so I just gave Quinn her plate and sat on the table. Quinn sat on the table too and looked at her plate and smiled.  
"My favorite" she said.  
"Fettuccini in Alfredo sauce with chicken and garlic bread" I said and she smiled.  
Quinn was eating and she couldn't even speak, she was so focus on the food, I heard some moans while she ate. I only looked at her sometimes and eat too.  
"Promise me you'll never cut me out of your life again"  
Quinn just looked at me.  
"Under one small and simple condition" she said.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Don't ever go back with Brittany, I don't know if you're still together or whatever but if you want me in your life you can't be with Brittany, I can't be your friend when she's around" quinn said and I frowned a little.  
"Don't worry about that, we are over" I saw quinn almost smiling.  
"Why was her mother here today?" quinn asked  
"Long story" I said and it was long in fact.  
"Why exactly are you here, how did you hacked Beyoncé? Why did you and Brittany broke up? Why the fuck did you marry her?" she asked very, very fast.  
"Woa, slow down, you're asking too much don't you think? Now it's my turn" I said and Quinn rolled her eyes. She does that very often but it's a thing that annoys me but I like it at the same time. She looks cute when she's annoyed.  
"I asked but you haven't answer" she said carelessly as she ate her pasta.  
"Let's do the one Question one answer again" I proposed and Quinn nodded.  
"Fine, you go first" Quinn said  
"Why are you here? And I don't want to know just what crime did you commit, I want to know details, why, how, when. Everything." I said and Quinn bit her lip and looked down.  
"If I say it you're going to think I'm stupid" quinn said with a frown and kept eating.  
"Oh God, puck made you do it?" she nodded "I'm here because of Britt too, so I know that feeling" I said and quinn raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
"I always knew she wasn't good for you. Anyway. Puck had a friend who had pills, it wasn't drugs, we'll it was viagra. I was the one who was risking more because I did the delivers, I met people on Starbucks, I leaved a box and we never talk, they paid Puck, so I never touch aby money. I wasn't completely stupid, I always wore hidden cameras on my clothes so if I ever got caught I would have proof that I never got any money." Quinn said and I was amazed.  
"Wow, did Puck even paid you?" I asked.  
"Yes, Rachel has my money, that's why she visits me." Quinn said "But it's my turn, and you asked twice so you owe me two answers" Quinn said and I did a gesture on my hand to let her ask.  
"Why is Brittany s fault that you're here?" she asked. I knew I would look like a complete idiot after I tell her.  
"She found Beyoncé's bank account number, and I was working on a software for a company, she knew that I had abilities to hack her account so she told me to do that just to see how much money Beyoncé had and I did but she convinced me to buy her things and I did, I just bought a computer for me but she kept everything else. Then the police caught us and had evidence in photos but Brittany was conveniently never facing the camera, she practically gave me up to the cops and she played innocent, so she never got caught. It was practically her fucking crime and she never paid for it. She even stills fucking Touring with Beyoncé." Quinn looked at me as if she couldn't believe it. "So, yeah, I'm stupid."  
"Fuck them, you know, they are the stupid ones. Fuck Brittany and Puck. Well Puck is in prison now he's probably getting Fucked but, fuck them, we deserve much better" Quinn said and I automatically thought 'we deserve each other'  
"So what's your other question" I asked.  
"I'm thinking about it, let's eat and Ill ask when we finish." Quinn said and I agreed.  
We continue eating, Quinn was really enjoying her food, that's probably why she wanted to finish eating first. She sometimes looked at me and smiled.  
After 10 minutes we finish eating and Quinn stood up.  
"My question is, can I get a hug?" she opened her arms and I felt my heart stopping a little bit. I smiled and stood up.  
"Of course " I putted my arms around her neck holding her tight and she did the same. It felt so natural, I didn't want to stop.  
I felt her hands running through my hair, I let her do that and I placed my face in her neck. After like 5 minutes of hugging quinn whispered in my ear.  
"It's your turn to ask" she didn't broke the hug, she just leaved her lips close to my ear and I felt electricity through all my body.  
I looked at her and she looked back at me, we were so close "Can I get a kiss" I asked and my heart almost stop, I felt her lips close to mine, then they were brushing mine and she said "No, not right now" I nodded and she smiled.  
"I just ate garlic bread" quinn said and that made me laugh. I really didn't care about it but I didn't want to push it.  
"Ladies, you shouldn't be in here, you should be in dorms" I heard Officer Bennett and I started to clean some dishes and Quinn did the same.  
"We're just cleaning up officer, we'll be out in a few minutes" I said and he left. Good thing he was one of the nice officers.  
We finished cleaning up and I closed the kitchen.  
"The food was amazing San, I really loved it"  
"I'm glad you liked it, can I walk you to your dorm?" I asked  
"sure" quinn said with a smile "Why was Brittany's mom here today?" quinn asked and I decided to be honest.  
"She came to tell me that Britt is married and pregnant. She got married like two months after I came here." I hated saying it out loud, I felt stupid, I seriously stopped having feelings for Brittany but it still hurts.  
"I'm sorry san" Quinn said and rubbed my shoulder.  
"It's okay, I really don't care, she can keep going with her life." I said and she nodded. "Mercedes and Kurt didn't seem to have very nice news. Something wrong happened?" I asked and I noticed Quinn's eyes changing, she looked sad.  
"Yeah, well Mr. Healy told me that Frannie is sick and they came here to support me." Quinn said and I felt her voice breaking. I know she doesn't have too much communication with her parents and her sister is her only family.  
"I'm sorry quinn, it must suck being here right now. How bad is it?" I asked.  
"She has cancer, she's on a terminal phase." Quinn said and a tear ran down her cheeks. I cleaned it with my thumb and hug her.  
"I know that any words will comfort you, but I'm here for you okay? I'm here for whatever you need." I ran my hand trough her hair and she smiled.  
"Thank you san" quinn said cleaning up her tears.  
"I have and idea. I think this would make you feel better." I said and quinn looked at me, I took her hand and she smiled.  
"What is it?" Quinn asked curious  
"We can go to church, I know you really need it." I noticed something in quinn changed really fast.  
"Oh my God I can't believe you're doing this right now" she let go my hand very aggressively.  
"What am I doing? Tell me, I don't know what I did wrong" I said and Quinn started walking without me.  
"You're just the fucking same. I'm not some stupid fuck budy. I'm not gonna be the girl that you can fuck in a church whenever you want. Okay? It's disgusting to even think of that. I can walk to my dorm by myself. Forget everything that happened today, it won't happen again."Quinn said and that really caught me out of guard, I stood in silence watching how she walked away.  
She was mad at me again, I Fucked up but I don't even know why.

QUINN'S POV  
I had a great day with Santana, we finally talked about everything we had to, we clear things up between us and shared a good moment, but turns out she's just like she used to. She just wanted to fuck me in the church like Stella, but she can go fuck herself, and Stella too. They are just the fucking same. They see I'm vulnerable and need company and instantly they're trying to fuck.  
I was honestly disappointed of Santana...


End file.
